


Rules of Ashford Academy (& Friends)

by CrystalMystery



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pairings aren't the focus but they're there so I'm tagging them, Really things are just better all around, Some Romance, This is set in an alternate universe where things are on better terms between Britannia and Japan, key word is better though, more characters may be tagged, more pairings may be tagged, refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: ALL RULES ARE TO BE FOLLOWED BY ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY (AND ANYONE THAT ENTERS THE BUILDING)The list of rules had started out as a joke but everyone had ended up taking it seriously.Feel free to suggest rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**C.C. is to stop using the Student Council money to buy pizza.**

C.C. huffed when she saw that. The very first thing to make it onto the list just had to be that of all things. Oh well, she was sure she could find other ways to get her beloved pizza.

 

**Similarly, Milly needs to stop with all those events, the Student Council cannot afford them all.**

Milly pouted. “But those events were fun!” Sure they were expensive and caused a lot trouble but they were fun!

 

**Rolo, just because someone annoys you does not mean you can get violent.**

Rolo had given another student a black eye, sprained ankle and a nearly broken arm just because he had been annoyed by said student.

**NEVER. EVER. QUESTION ORANGE’S LOYALTY**

Jeremiah Gottwald nodded in approval of the new rule.

 

**Princess Guinevere is not married to the cat. Stop suggesting she is.**

**-she is not having an affair with a robot either.**

The person that had suggested this had disappeared, no one was certain as to what had happened to him but Guinevere certainly had something to do with it.

**Milly is not to read out someone's poems to the whole school without permission.**

Shirley had been mortified. Lelouch himself had to go up to her room, pretend he didn't know the more romantic poems were about him (or maybe he genuinely didn't know, it was hard to tell) and tell her he liked them in order to get her out of her room.

 

**Don't refer to Lelouch as Lulu.**

**-the only exception to this rule is Shirley.**

Lelouch had posted this rule. Shirley had blushed and sighed in bliss when she had seen it.

**Stop making memes out of students and faculty.**

Suzaku’s spin kick was so ridiculous people had to make it a meme and post it all over the Internet, then came Sayoko’s own ridiculous spinning move and that received the same treatment.

 

Now neither could go out in public without being called Spinzaku or Sayokopter respectfully.

 

Funnily enough they didn't seem to be the ones that had a problem with that. In fact they seemed to be embracing their meme status.

 

**Do not harm anyone Lelouch cares about. He didn't get to be known as the Demon Prince by being merciful.**

**-The severity may vary depending on who had been harmed.**

**-Nunnally, Shirley and Euphemia are at the very top of who not to harm.**

There had been many examples of this but the most recent had been last month. Lelouch had seen a student make Shirley cry. The only ones who knew what happened were Lelouch, Shirley and the aforementioned student, none had said anything about it after the fact.

 

The student’s roommate had stated that she was still shivering in a corner of their room to this day. 

 

**Don't start dirty language competitions.**

Milly had started such a competition with the Student Council. No one had expected anyone but Milly to win and they certainly hadn't expected Shirley to have been the actual winner.

 

**Lelouch is not allowed to have Sayoko stand in for him during P.E.**

Lelouch had pouted after he read that one, not that he would ever admit he had.

 

Sayoko, meanwhile, was still in shock over the fact she had gotten caught.

 

**Lelouch and Rivalz are to stop gambling. Especially on school grounds or with school funds.**

Rivalz had begged Shirley to remove the rule to no avail.

 

Lelouch had just been surprised she had taken this long to add that particular rule.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST CHAPTER RULE ADDITION**

 

**Do not harm anyone Lelouch cares about. He didn't get to be known as the Demon Prince by being merciful.**

**-The severity may vary depending on who had been harmed.**

**-Nunnally, Shirley and Euphemia are at the very top of who not to harm.**

**-Kaguya Sumeragi, Marrybell mel Britannia, Miya I. Hillmick, and Oldrin Zevon are immediately below Nunnally, Euphemia, and Shirley on the list of people to not harm.**

 

This addition was quite the surprise when a group of girls harassed Miya and Oldrin a few hours after it went up and Lelouch happened to see it. Alice stole the skirts of the girls responsible and had them perform humiliating activities before giving them back.  
  


* * *

 

**Lelouch is not in a romantic relationship with any of his siblings.**

 

The amount of people that had stated otherwise was astounding. 

 

**Lelouch and Kallen are not in any kind of romantic relationship.**

**-Stop asking me, Shirley.**

 

“I only asked once!” Shirley had exclaimed in embarrassment upon seeing the new rule. 

 

Kallen wasn't planning to let go of that particular incident. 

 

**Despite what C.C.’s choice of wording would have you believe, Lelouch and C.C. were not in a romantic relationship either.**

 

C.C. was disappointed when she found out she couldn’t mess with people that way anymore. 

 

**If you value your tongue, do not steal C.C.’s pizza.**

 

The students that had been responsible had received very bloody tongues in response. 

 

**Don't hit on Nunnally.**

 

Surprisingly Lelouch had not been the one to write this. Unsurprisingly, Alice had been the one to write this. 

 

**No one was to mention Kallen dressing up as a Pretty Cure. Ever.**

 

No one was sure how Shirley had managed to convince Kallen to do such a thing but everyone was sure that Kallen did not like being reminded of it. 

 

**Milly is not to post pictures of Kallen dressing up as a Pretty Cure on the school bulletin board.**

 

No one would have even known about it if it hadn't been for Milly. 

 

**Shirley is not allowed in the kitchen unattended.**

**-ESPECIALLY not unattended.**

**-to an admittedly lesser extent neither is Rivalz.**

 

After several different cases of kitchen disasters caused by one or both of them, this rule finally went up. 

 

**Lelouch does not have a harem.**

**-nor does he have any interest in starting one.**

**-Kaguya**

 

“Really? I would have thought you would have loved that.” C.C. teased him, having seen him write the rule on the list.

 

“I do not want a harem, C.C.” Lelouch told her, crisply. He wasn’t going to mention that he did like the fact he could have one if he ever wanted to though, he knew that would just give the witch teasing material.

 

**The relationship between Villetta and Ohgi isn’t anyone’s business!**

 

To no one’s surprise Villetta had been the one to write this. Students had been constantly asking her about her relationship with Ohgi and she was getting increasingly more annoyed the more they did. 

 

**Please just call me Euphie or Euphemia.**

 

Euphemia had been trying to get people to stop calling her princess while she was in school but it wasn’t working out very well, she was hoping this would get people to stop being so formal with a fellow student. 

 

**Rakshata and Lloyd are to stop competing at such inappropriate times.**

 

Cecile had posted this and dragged the both of them over to see it.

 

“...Define ‘inappropriate’.” Lloyd had said in response

 

Cecile sat them both down on the floor and began explaining exactly what she meant. 

 

**Shirley is to stop jumping off waterfalls.**

**-It’s not safe.**

 

Shirley hadn’t known anyone in her school knew of that. She didn’t like not knowing who knew about it but it didn’t matter now. It was posted out in the open for the whole school to read, everyone would know soon enough. 

 

**Do not hurt Euphemia in front of Cornelia. You might die.**

 

Cornelia had not killed the student who had harmed her little sister but she had come pretty damn close. It was unknown how long it would take for the student to recover. 

 

**Don’t steal Anya’s phone. Her phone diary is very important to her.**

 

Anya had burst into panicked tears when she had lost her phone and a frantic search for the phone had been started by the Student Council. Eventually the phone and the culprit that had taken it had been found. 

 

The culprit’s parents had been informed and he had been given detention. Gino and Suzaku had been heard saying that the punishment was far too lenient. 

 

**Euphemia and Kaguya need to stop arguing over who gets to hang out with Suzaku.**

 

Lelouch sighed in relief after reading this one. The latest argument between Euphemia and Kaguya had been ridiculous and he had to stay up until midnight performing damage control over what had happened.

 

**Milly is to stop groping people!**

 

Everyone had been surprised this one hadn’t made it on the list sooner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the rule addition and the Kaguya and Euphemia arguing rule goes to BlackTyrantValvatorez


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering Kallen and Shirley dressed up as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm respectfully in the last chapter. Yes, this is a refrence to their Japanese voice actors who also voiced Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody and Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure.

**LAST CHAPTER RULE ADDITIONS**

 

**Shirley is not allowed in the kitchen unattended.**

**-ESPECIALLY not unattended.**

**-to an admittedly lesser extent neither is Rivalz.**

**-Nina Einstein is also not allowed in the kitchen unattended.**

 

This addition came up after two incidents where Nina had been in the kitchen unattended and managed to use too much of a particular ingredient, ruining the dish that she planned on making both times.

 

**Don't hit on Nunnally.**

**\- This goes DOUBLE for Rolo.**

 

Alice had nearly castrated him for ignoring this rule one day and it was only the fact that the Student Council were watching that Alice settled for pantsing him instead. She then posted this addition to remind him that Nunnally was off-limits to him romantically.

* * *

 

**  
** **Knightmares are not to be launched on school grounds unless it’s an emergency.**

 

Anya had launched Mordred at school and chaos ensued. The students had ran for cover and a few had been injured.

 

**Don’t shout when someone is on the diving board.**

 

A member of the swim club had shouted while Shirley was walking to the end of the diving board, she had been so startled that she fell of the diving board. It had cost her the competition and she had not been happy. 

 

**The relationship between Princess Cornelia and Guilford is no one's business.**

 

Euphemia knew neither would come anywhere even close to cracking and answering so she wasn't sure why people even bothered asking. 

 

**Anya and Gino are not in a relationship with each other.**

 

"Aww, come on Gino. Don't be such a spoilsport." Milly whined after seeing him post the rule.

Anya only glared at her before taking a picture with her phone.

 

**Don't question Sayoko about her relationship with Lelouch.**

**\- The only exceptions are Lelouch's siblings, Miya I. Hillmick, and the Student Council's members.**

 

A male student nearly lost an ear when he asked Sayoko what her relationship with Lelouch was for the tenth time. She then posted this rule to ensure that it would stop.

 

**Homoerotic comics are contraband items effective immediately. All copies WILL BE CONFISCATED.**

 

This was posted by Shirley after she read a homoerotic comic about Lelouch and Suzaku. The day after it went up, over a hundred copies of such comics were confiscated and taken to the incinerator.

 

**Lelouch and Suzaku are not in a romantic relationship with each other.**

 

It was absolutely ridiculous how many times that both of them had to deny that they were romantically involved with the other person. Suzaku wrote it up and posted it in an attempt to make the rumors stop once and for all, but it only served to fuel the flames. It took Anya recording Lelouch and Shirley having a makeout session after a Student Council meeting on her phone and uploading it onto the Internet to end the rumors.

 

**Anya is not to post videos of people on the Internet without their permission.**

 

The video may have stopped the rumors but it had opened up other problems too. It only got worse when Shirley had told them that she and Lelouch weren’t actually dating.

 

Shirley had kissed Lelouch out of impulse and Lelouch hadn’t complained. After the fact, Shirley had grown flustered and run away. They had yet to talk about it. 

 

That was another good thing that came out of the video, it had pushed them both to talk about it. Shirley had been too embarrassed to do so otherwise and Lelouch wasn’t really good with this sort of thing. 

 

**Do not hurt Empress Tianzi. Li Xingke has a sword.**

 

And Li Xingke was not afraid to use it.

 

**Just in case, Kaguya is also very protective of Empress Tianzi.**

 

Kaguya had written this rule herself and Jiang Lihua had smiled at her upon seeing what she had added on to the rules. 

 

**Stop asking Milly if she’s a lesbian.**

**-The answer is she’s bisexual.**

 

Milly had been asked that question several times and had gotten tired of answering it over and over, so she wrote it down here. 

 

**Lord Kanon is to stop sharing details about what him and Prince Schneizel do in private.**

 

In Kanon’s defence Milly HAD asked. 

 

Milly hadn’t posted that rule of course. A very flustered Rivalz (who had been there at the time) had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to BlackTyrantValvatorez for the rule additions and the Anya/Gino romantic relationship- to Suzaku/Lelouch romantic relationship rules.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER RULE ADDITIONS**

 

**Lelouch does not have a harem.**

**-nor does he have any interest in starting one.**

**-Kaguya is allowed to talk about him having one, but it has to be as a joke so that nobody would take it seriously.**

 

Kaguya finished writing in that empty space after her name so she could clarify what the entry actually meant.

 

**Knightmares are not to be launched on school grounds unless it’s an emergency.**

**\- No, Euphemia being in a relationship with Suzaku does not count as an emergency.**

 

Euphemia added this due to Cornelia attempting to castrate Suzaku in her Gloucester on school grounds one day. She still hadn't forgiven her for that incident even though Suzaku got away with his genitals intact.

* * *

  
**Arthur is the only pet allowed to stay in Ashford Academy.**

 

Ashford Academy had become overrun with animals people had taken there and something had to be done about it. 

 

**Don't mess with Nunnally, Euphemia and Shirley.**

**-No this has nothing to do with Lelouch.**

**-Or the army of people that will be very angry if you do.**

 

Despite all three of them being known as the angels of Ashford Academy, they were more than capable of making someone pay dearly if they felt they deserved it. Especially so if they all worked together. 

 

**Stop being mean to Milly!**

 

Rivalz had posted this one. A lot of people had been horrible to Milly recently and it had seriously started wearing her down. 

 

Rivalz had been hoping that this would help her out. 

 

“Thank you Rivalz, it really means a lot.”

 

The kiss on the cheek she had given him had been an unexpected bonus. 

 

**Lelouch is to squash his desire to control everything.**

 

“I don't have a desire to control EVERYTHING.” Lelouch had said. “Just most things.”

 

**Shirley's roommate in the dorms, Sophie Wood, is not a lesbian.**

**-the answer is she's also bisexual.**

 

Sophie had posted this after overhearing Shirley talk about how Lelouch isn't like Sophie and that he didn't swing the way she did and knowing that Milly might do something about it to embarrass her and find out about her sexual orientation, wrote it down before any rumors could start.

 

**Don't question Miya I. Hillmick about her relationship with Lelouch.**

**-the only exceptions are Lelouch's siblings and the Student Council's members.**

 

Miya wrote this up after being asked about it one too many times and replying that it wasn't anyone's business.

 

**Lelouch is not in a threesome with Miya I. Hillmick and Shirley Fenette.**

 

Miya added this rule to preempt any rumors after she announced that her heart belonged to someone already and knew that people would assume that it's Lelouch that her heart belonged to.

 

**New rules and additions must be written in either pens or permanent markers.**

 

Suzaku saw that the rule about him and Lelouch not being in a romantic relationship with each other had been erased one day and wrote it back up in permanent marker to make sure that it couldn't happen again.

 

**Don't attack Lelouch just because Miya and/or Shirley turned you down on a date offer.**

 

Sayoko had posted this because on multiple occasions, Lelouch had almost been attacked because male students had tried to ask out Miya and/or Shirley and said male students tried to take their anger out on him because they were turned down. Every single time, Sayoko intervened and made those students go away on pain of castration.

 

*Sayoko didn’t even know why they even bothered asking out Shirley, everyone knew that she was in love with Lelouch and would never give anyone else so much as a passing glance. 

 

**Jeremiah and Sayoko are not in a relationship with each other.**

**-They are just extremely loyal to Lelouch.**

 

Jeremiah had been asked about this multiple times and got tired of denying it over and over, so he wrote it here. Sayoko added the loyalty bit onto the rule.

 

**Don't trick Villetta into wearing a revealing swimsuit.**

 

Milly had gotten a tongue-lashing from Villetta when she was assigned as the new Coach of the Swimming Club and tricked her into thinking that she would be wearing a normal swimsuit like the girls she would be coaching, only to find out that she would be wearing a white bikini that was obviously more revealing than she expected her swimsuit to be. It was only due to Ohgi watching that Villetta didn't force Milly into a white bikini as well and instead warned her that she would get a detention the next time she did something like this.

 

**Miya I. Hillmick and Nunnally are nothing more than close friends.**

 

Miya posted this rule after noticing people gossip about both her and Nunnally possibly being a couple (which wouldn't happen because of Alice).

 

**Nunnally is not in a romantic relationship with anyone on the Student Council. She is in a relationship with Alice.**

 

Alice posted this rule after a few days of listening to people assume that Nunnally was with Suzaku or someone else on the Student Council.

 

**Marrybell mel Britannia and Oldrin Zevon are nothing more than close friends.**

 

Marrybell wrote this rule after being asked for the sixteenth time about her relationship with Oldrin and answered that she is a close friend.

 

**Will everyone please stop reenacting Bleach scenes in the school hallway.**

 

There was a shocking amount of people that had done this. Lelouch, Euphemia, Kaguya, Anya, Rolo, Kallen, C.C., and Villetta were only a few of the people responsible. 

 

**Mario Party is banned on school grounds.**

 

Mario Party wasn’t known as a friendship ruiner for nothing. It hadn’t ruined any friendships (just) but even the least competitive people had gotten insanely competitive as they played Mario Party. People would do anything to win, including using dirty tricks, whether in game or outside of it. 

 

**Rainbow Road is not allowed.**

 

C.C. and Shirley both liked putting Rainbow Road on. C.C. liked choosing Rainbow Road because most hated it, Shirley liked choosing choosing it because she actually liked Rainbow Road. 

 

**Leila is not allowed to bring her pet cat, Eliza, into the school.**

 

That cat could get pretty violent towards anyone who wasn’t Leila. Several people had gotten pretty badly scratched up by her. 

 

**Arthur knows how to scratch and bite.**

**-Don’t assume he won’t do that to you just because you’re not Suzaku.**

 

Tamaki had found this out the hard way when he had handled Arthur a little too roughly for the cat’s liking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rule additions and the rules Sophie Wood-Marrybell/Oldrin are friends are credited to BlackTyrantValvatorez.  
> *I added this part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stop following Lelouch and Shirley on their dates.**

 

Milly had taken Rivalz and Rolo along to spy on Lelouch and Shirley during their first date. Well actually they were buying a present for Villetta’s birthday but it was only a matter of time before they went on their first official date and they didn’t want to be followed when they did. 

 

**Just because you can’t follow Lelouch and Shirley on their dates, does not mean you can start following Suzaku and Euphemia on their dates instead.**

 

Milly had not taken long at all to change targets.

 

**The closet is not an appropriate place for those kinds of activities.**

**-Akito and Leila, you know what this means!**

 

People stared at Akito and Leila for a week after this went up, they were both too flustered to do anything about it.

 

**Rai would like a harem.**

 

Kaguya had been ecstatic when she read this. She may have joked with Lelouch about a harem but she did also really want to see one started, even if it wasn’t for Lelouch. She wasn’t interested in joining herself (she already had someone else she was interested in) but she was certainly interested in helping Rai start one. 

 

**Shirley is to stop jumping off waterfalls.**

**-Again!**

 

“But it was a small waterfall, it was perfectly safe!” Shirley had pouted after seeing this. She enjoyed jumping off waterfalls, even if it was a little dangerous, and she had never gotten injured before. Well, not too badly anyway.

 

**Rolo vi Britannia is not allowed to join any Lelouch look-alike competitions.**

 

He was Lelouch’s identical twin brother, that would just be unfair.

 

**Rolo Haliburton is not allowed to join any Nunnally look-alike competitions.**

 

They looked so similar that everyone had thought that they were related for awhile. 

 

They weren’t. 

 

They checked. 

 

**Mao needs to stop telling people other people’s secrets.**

 

“If that’s what you wish C.C.” Mao had said in response after she wrote it down. 

 

**Stop making Pokemon teams in class.**

**-Come to the Student Council Room for that instead.**

 

The Student Council Room had never been so busy before. The one room didn’t have anywhere near enough space to fit them all so they had to use a bigger area of the building instead. 

 

**Remember that rule about Marrybell and Oldrin being close friends? Yeah, forget that.**

**-Marrybell and Oldrin are dating now.**

 

Oldrin really had been her close friend when she had written that rule but that wasn't the case anymore. 

 

**The relationship between Chiba Nagisa and Toudou Kyoushirou is no one's business.**

 

Nagisa had gotten Kallen to write this rule and take a picture of it so Nagisa could easily show all the others the new rule. 

 

Nagisa didn't like being reminded that she wasn't getting anywhere with Toudou. 

 

**Full scale, real life, battles are not an acceptable way to pass the time on school grounds.**

**-I’m disappointed in you Suzaku**

 

Suzaku laughed nervously as Euphemia glared at him. “I’m sorry, Your High-”

 

“I don’t accept your apology.” Euphemia huffed turning her back to him.

 

“Ah Euphie! Please accept my apology.” 

 

Euphemia peered at him before she smiled and turned around to face him once more. “Apology accepted Suzaku.” 

 

**The Equestrian Club is to stop riding their horses inside the school building.**

 

They had made sure the school building was empty at the time but there had been an absolute mess after the fact, it was so bad that all classes had to be cancelled the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that rule about Rai having a harem was made soley because he's the protagonist of a game where you can romance many characters (not at the same time but still). I might give Rai an official pairing but I'm not sure what.
> 
> The person Kaguya mentions being interested in might be Empress Tianzi or it might be someone else. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> So I've decided to ask you guys about both of these things. Who do you think Rai, Kaguya and Tianzi should be paired with? You can say 'no one specifically' if you want to of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**You are not allowed to joke about having a harem, Rai!**

 

Nonette had furiously wrote down this rule shortly after finding out about the harem rule Rai had wrote down. When she had asked him Rai had told her it was a joke. 

 

When she looked back on it a few days later, she wasn’t sure if he had been sincere when he had said that or if he had just said it because of the glare she was certain she was giving him at the time. 

 

**No one is allowed to joke about wanting a harem!**

 

When Kaguya had found out Rai had been joking, she had been fuming. She had gotten her hopes up only to have them crushed soon after. She wanted to help someone create a harem and now she couldn’t. 

 

**Please don’t use such force when writing rules.**

 

Whenever people were particularly mad while they were writing down a rule, the rules ended up being more torn into the paper than written.

 

**Yes Kaguya really does like someone.**

 

Many people had frozen in shock upon learning that Kaguya liked someone and they had no clue. After all Kaguya had no problem announcing her interest in Lelouch, they had a hard time absorbing the fact that Kaguya liked someone and not only did no one know that up until recently but they still had no idea who she had a interest in. 

 

**C.C. and Cecile Croomy have no relation to each other.**

 

Cecile and C.C. had the same initials (well people assumed C.C. was her initials) so rumors spread that they were related. 

 

**The Crossdressing Festival is no longer allowed.**

 

With the exception of Lelouch, who had written the rule, the entire Student Council seemed disappointed once this rule went up. 

 

**Shirley is not Ariel from Disney’s The Little Mermaid.**

 

Although Shirley would like to know what being a mermaid would be like. 

 

**Shirley is not Shirley Fennes from Tales of Legendia either.**

 

Their names were similar and they both had some connection to water with Shirley Fenette being a swimmer and Shirley Fennes being a Ferines (which were an ancient race of highly advanced, water dwelling humanoids) so people liked to joke about it often. 

 

**You will find out who Kaguya likes soon enough. Please stop following her around to find out.**

 

Shockingly Milly had nothing to do with this one (even she had been surprised). 

 

**You are not allowed to scribble over rules so that they’re uneligible.**

 

The amount of times people have had to rewrite rules because the original had been scribbled over was ridiculous. 

 

**Don’t insult someone’s favourite character. It won’t be pretty.**

 

Apparently someone had insulted Nina’s favourite character and after ensuring said someone got a fright in chemistry class she had written down this rule. 

 

**Just because you can use Geass, doesn’t mean you should.**

**-Those powers are for emergencies only.**

 

Not that the rule could stop those people from using Geass if they really wanted to. The same could be said about the rest of the rules though and they had Jeremiah who could stop those people from using Geass or at least reverse the effects.

 

**Food fights are authorized events.**

**-Don’t start your own.**

 

This rule made it sound as if authorized food fights were less chaotic. 

 

They really weren’t.

 

At all. 

 

If anything they were worse. 

 

**Prince Schneizel needs to learn what the word ‘peace’ means.**

 

Seriously.

 

**Canon is not the ‘Canon’ way to spell Kanon.**

 

A lot of people spelled Kanon’s name with a C instead of a K and he knew for a fact that they knew that wasn’t how his name was spelled.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about Shirley Fennes and Tales of Legendia came from TV Tropes, I didn't even know Tales of Legendia existed until I read about it in Code Geass' trivia page. That's also where the idea for the Bleach rule came from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't think of any rules.

**If no one is allowed to joke about having a harem, that means you too Kaguya.**

 

When Kaguya had asked Empress Tianzi out, she had joked about starting a harem. Tianzi had pointed out that the rule Kaguya had wrote said she couldn’t joke about that. 

 

“Damn it.” Kaguya had said in response.

 

**DO NOT EAT ANYTHING CECILE GIVES YOU!**

**-Her food, if you could even call it that, is HAZARDOUS**

 

“I’m surprised no one has attempted to make that stuff into weapons yet.” Lloyd had stated. 

 

“Please don’t give them any ideas.” Suzaku had responded.

 

**Yes, Shirley jumps off of waterfalls sometimes. Please stop asking already.**

 

Many people had asked Shirley about this since the rule about it had been added and it was really starting to get irritating. 

 

**Remember that rule about Lelouch needing to squash his desire to control everything? Yeah, forget it.**

**-SCHNEIZEL is to squash his desire to control everything.**

 

Schneizel had been shocked to find out that his desire to control everything had been exposed. Lelouch in the meantime had a slight smirk on his face since he had convinced Miya to post that rule.

 

**Don’t forget that rule about Lelouch squashing his desire to control everything.**

**-He still very much has that desire.**

 

Schneizel had wrote this in retaliation after having found out who was responsible for the rule but no one had disagreed with Schneizel’s new rule at all. 

 

**While we’re at it, just in case, Marrybell and Rai need to squash their desire to control everything.**

 

At this point everyone was just wondering exactly how many people had that desire. There were at least three in their school alone. 

 

**Ripping out the rules isn’t acceptable either.**

 

People were determined to erase the rules they didn’t like. 

 

**The Guren has nothing to do with that mecha from Gurren Lagann.**

 

Rakshata, who had created the Knightmare Frame, and Kallen, who piloted the Knightmare Frame, had been asked several times if it had been inspired by the Gurren and both denied it had. 

 

Although with the amount of similarities there were no one really believe them. 

* * *

 

**ANNOUNCEMENTS** **  
  
**

**I'm leaving and transferring to Kuoh Academy.**

 

Kaguya had recently announced that she was leaving Ashford Academy because of 'family problems,' but Lelouch knew that she was going away because she was still mad that she couldn't joke about anyone having a harem anymore. What really surprised people was that Kaguya's post mentioned that she was going to Kuoh Academy since it was an all-girls school that only recently became co-ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The announcement and the Schneizel's desire to control everything rule are credited to BlackTyrantValvatorez. 
> 
> Kuoh Academy by the way is from High School DxD. If any of you have seen that, BlackTyrantValvatorez has made a story inspired by this one for it entitled Rules of Kuoh Academy (& Friends).


End file.
